When the Unexpected Happens
by tkrocks219
Summary: What if Amy Amanda Allen didn't leave for Indonesia? In this retelling AAA and Faceman start a relationship and the guys see there is more to her then meets the eye...
1. Chapter 1

This is my take on what could have been in the old tv series had Amy Amanda Allen remained on the team. Yes I know this first chapter may have holes but forgive a girl that stopped watching after Amy left... and suggestions for jobs and fight scenes are appreciated

Chapter One:

It had been about a weeks since John "Hanibal" Smith, Bosco "BA" Baracus, Templeton "Faceman" Peck, H.M. "Howlin Mad" Murdock, and Amy "AAA" Allen had returned from stopping a corrupt small town sherrif from misusing his authority and putting him behind bars now they were headed back to Los Angeles.

"So Kid have you decided to take that offer in Jakarta and become that world class reporter you always dreamed of?" Hanibal asked as he turned to Amy

"Well it depends I have found a great family with you guys but I would really like to be able to do more when we are on these jobs." "I'm not asking for heavy stuff like being in the crossfire, or heading up the rear I just want more to do especially when B. A rigs up stuff." she replied

"I don't mind that at all little sister I knew that you were into tinkering, I just didn't know that I rubbed off on you." B. A. said with a smile

"Also its hard not to notice the connection that the "Faceman" and "AAA" have had in the two years we have been together." Murdock said as he petted "Billy" his invisible dog

"Gee thanks Murdock I was going to declare it just now but yes I love Amy and Amy loves me." Face said as they kissed

"All right gang we can crash at my apartment and then we can wake up and still get chased by Decker." Amy said with a wince

So the gang arrived at the apartment and settled in for a peaceful night and an anticipated busy next day.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two:

Authors Note: I have decided to play upon them as a family... hence Hannibal being called Pops or Dad... and Amy never cut her hair...

If any one wants to grill me... they are for steaks and I like mine medium rare..

As the sun shone through the apartment windows our favorite couple is now making breakfast as the rest of the guys are waking up.

"What do you say should I risk my life and wake up B. A first or should I wake up Papa H." Face said as he wrapped his arms around Amy from behind

"I say wake up Pops first considering that B.A. was up tinkering pretty late last night." Amy said as Hannibal walked up to them

"As you can see no need to wake me up kid since I smelled the coffee from my spot near the door." Hannibal said as he was puffing on a cigar

"Here you go Pops a nice cup black coffee and steak and eggs." Amy said as she slid into the bar stool next to him

"Thanks kid you know exactly what I want for breakfast." Hannibal said with a smile

As the three of them started eating knowing that B.A. would wake up when he wanted to, rather then be woken up. They heard the phone ring and on the other end was none other than Shana Mayers who wanted to let them know that Garber escaped from prison and had revenge on the brain since she, and Doug put him away.

"We need your help again guys, we got a hold of his psychological profile and he has developed sociopathic tendencies." "I mean he was bad enough when he was so-called normal but now that he has mental issues he makes Howlin Mad look less looney toons." Shana said

"Yikes alright we will be at Lobster Bay before dark with the way B.A drives." Face said as B.A entered the living room

"Great now we gotta get the crazy fool out of the nut house." B.A. said with a loud grunt

"So babe it looks like we gotta get said nut out of the looney bin." "I guess its the tuberculosis excuse this time round, I mean we haven't used it since helping Malone." Face said

"Yep and its perfect timing that I was able to load some film into my cameras." Amy said as she and Face left for the VA hospital

The gang went about their respective preparations and then after busting Murdock out they were on their way to Lobster Bay. What they didn't know was that Garber had enlisted the help of the Barbarians to cause trouble... the leader was set on making Amy his no matter the cost... dun dun dun


End file.
